


Cinder

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Sometimes the hardest thing is letting go.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cinder

He thinks they might be fighting.

He's not entirely certain, because he doesn't remember an argument. Doesn't remember harsh, angry words, just sudden silence that came without warning and left him feeling alone. He hates that Danny's stopped speaking to him.

The others don't see it. They're too busy tiptoeing around, casting nervous glances in his direction and talking in hushed whispers when they think he can't hear them. He can, he's trained to listen; he has to be, Danny whispers. He ignores the rest of the team, like he does every morning, dropping Danny off at his desk before heading in search of coffee.

Danny's stopped drinking coffee. Stopped doing pretty much everything he used to do and Martin still can't puzzle out why. He understands the logistics of it, but it still seems strange to him, foreign. Still, he grabs two cups before heading back to his desk, setting his own down before bringing Danny his.

"I brought you a coffee, black, just the way you like it," Martin says and Danny ignores him. "Fine, be that way."

Across the room Vivian frowns.

It bothered Martin at first, that look of intense concern that Vivian carries around like a badge. He's gotten used to it and now he merely smiles, crossing the room to join her at the conference table.

"Morning."

"Martin? How are you?" Speaking to him as though he's a child and Martin fights not to rolls his eyes.

"I'm okay, you?" Martin asks, because Vivian may be losing it, but that doesn't mean manners aren't important. They are, after all, the cornerstone of civilized society --try telling Danny that.

"I'm okay. I thought Jack talked to you?" Vivian questions, her words careful, picked out like she's rehearsed this speech.

"About Danny?" Martin asks, waiting for Vivian's nervous nod before continuing. "He did, but come on, would you want to sit at home all day by yourself?"

Vivian doesn't have an answer for that, not that Martin expected her to. The entire situation is starting to drive him insane, because these people are supposed to be Danny's friends. They're supposed to care about him and yet his very presence makes them nervous and twitchy.

"Martin, in my office, now."

Martin doesn't have to look up to know Jack's scowling at Danny's desk. He does rolls his eyes this time, somewhat dramatically at Vivian before standing and following Jack into his office, giving Danny a wink on the way by.

"You wanted to see me?" Martin asked, tone neutral even though he knows exactly what this is about.

"I'm sending you to see the Bureau psychologist," Jack says, cutting straight to the point and Martin's always admired that about him.

"I don't need a shrink," Martin says, folding his hands in his lap and blinking up at Jack.

"I beg to differ."

Martin opens his mouth to argue, tell Jack he's out of line and demand an explanation for this sudden shift in Jack's attitude, but before he can get the words out, Jack's speaking again.

"No argument. Now, you're going to take Danny home, put him away somewhere and then you're on leave until Dr. Harris okays your return," Jack says, dismissing Martin with a wave of his hand and a frown cold enough to freeze water.

He's tempted to argue, but he knows the look on Jack's face. It's the one that means the conversation is over, and no amount of debate on Martin's side is going to change anything.

Slowly, walking as though trapped underwater, he leaves Jack's office, heading back to his desk to retrieve his coat and backpack. The others are still watching him, frowning over at him with slightly panic stricken expressions as he picks Danny up off his desk, cradling him in his arm before heading to the elevators.

It's not all bad, though, because the sun is shinning and maybe he'll take Danny to the zoo. Danny always liked the zoo. Or maybe they'll go for a walk in the park. And maybe, if he's really lucky, Danny will start talking to him again.

~*~

"Jack?"

"It's okay, I took care of it," Jack replies, shaking his head before sinking into the empty chair next to Vivian's.

"You think maybe we should have just let him..."

"No, it's bad enough we let him keep the urn. Sam, he needs to let go, this has been going on for eight months now," Jack interrupts, waiting for subdued nods before turning back to the white board and their latest case.


End file.
